


Gotta Be You

by Louis_Socks (AshyBear)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drugs, Jealousy, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Nouis, Smoking, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyBear/pseuds/Louis_Socks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is crushing on Zayn but Zayn is with Perrie. Niall is crushing on Louis. But what happens when Harry starts seeing Niall differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story Of My Life

Another night alone, another night where I’ll watch movies alone, and make supper alone, and go to bed alone. Harry was out with Ed and a few girls that usually hang around him. That sentence alone is probably why people think Harry is a womanizer, he’s not though. But he is, for the most part, a grown man and can do whatever he wants. The apartment just gets lonely without him.

Louis was thinking this as he was in his room watching a movie on his laptop.

“Louis? I’m home!” Harry yelled.

“Hey, what are you doing home?” Louis asked as he went to meet Harry downstairs.

“Plans got changed. Ed had to go to a management meeting for his next tour. What are you up to?”

“Same as every other night this week, watching movies in bed and ordering in supper” Louis told him.

“Sounds fun, can I join?”

Louis smiled and nodded.

“Great! My room or yours?” Harry asked.

“OR we could sit in the living room like normal people” Louis laughed.

“Nah the beds are more comfortable” Harry smiled.

The two boys walked up to Louis’ room and got settled on his bed deciding to watch the hangover. Not long after they had supper and watched a couple more movies both boys fell asleep.

The next morning Louis woke up and rolled over, falling right off the bed. The thump in turn startled Harry awake.

“You know since it’s your bed you can sleep here too” Harry teased when he saw Louis on the floor.

“I would if you weren’t taking up the whole thing. We should be getting up anyways though”

“Yeah, we have an interview at 11:00 and the boys are coming to hang out after”

“Okay than get out so I can get dressed and ready” Louis said as he ushered Harry out of his room.

Once Harry left Louis went to his attached bathroom to shower. He spent longer than needed in there just thinking and preparing for the day ahead. It never used to take him so long but now it feels like he has to mentally prepare himself to see Zayn. It seems stupid that he can’t be around his crush without having to mentally prepare himself but honestly with the way their interviews go it’s probably the best idea. Things can get pretty inappropriate sometimes; it would probably be different if the boys thought he was straight so he wouldn’t have to watch what he says as much.

“Are you almost ready? The lads will kill us if we’re late again!” Harry shouted from right outside Louis’ bathroom door.

“Yeah! One second” Louis yelled back before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around him.

Louis came out of the bathroom to see Harry lying shirtless on his bed.

“Why are you yelling at me? You’re not even ready”

“I have on more clothes than you do” Harry argued.

“If you’d leave I’d get dressed”

“Nah I’m good here, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before you know”

“Whatever Hazz” Louis mumbled.

Louis was trying not to look at Harry as he drops his towel and puts on his boxers. Living on a cramped tour bus the boys have seen him naked before and he has obviously seen each of them naked, not that he was peeking or anything, but he still tried to get dressed as fast as he possibly could.

**Time skip**

The interview was just what you’d expect, flirtatious and inappropriate but also tons of fun. The lady doing the interview was asking them questions from the fans, which was cool, while practically throwing herself at Harry. Then she asked the inevitable relationship questions, who’s dating who, celebrity crushes and of course bromances. The boys usually acted weird around Louis when this was brought up, he figured it was because it’s the only time they really noticed how touchy they acted with a man who could fall for them. Just because he was gay didn’t mean he actually thought of any of them that way. Except Zayn, and maybe he’s fantasized about Niall once or twice but that’s it.

“That wasn’t too bad” Liam smiled while putting his arm around Louis.

“Yeah it was good, you coming back to mine?” Louis asked Liam as the other boys ran to the van waiting for them.

“Yupp, by the way you did good today. Only blushed once when she was talking about the Zouis bromance” Liam smirked.

“Oh great” Louis replied sarcastically.

Liam was the only one Louis really talked to about his crushes. He’s talked about boys with Niall before but it was never anything serious, mostly just gossip. Although he supposed it was kind of weird that he would talk seriously about his love life with Liam, a straight man, opposed to Niall, a gay man.

“You guys coming? We’re going to order pizza on the way home” Harry called to them.

“C’mon Lou! I saved you a seat, I wanna show you some funny vines I found” Zayn shouted.

“You’re blushing again” Liam chuckled.

“Thanks for the update Liam” Louis said as he shoved him playfully.


	2. Midnight Memories

Once they got back to the flat the boys were quick to set up the XBOX and start playing games. They took turns for awhile until Liam and Harry decided they wanted to beat LEGO MARVEL super heroes in one sitting, which was only fun to watch for so long.

“Wanna go out for a smoke Lou?” Zayn asked.

“Depends, you got anything better than cigarettes?”

Zayn nodded and went to grab his backpack where he kept his and Louis’ stash.

“Did you want to come down with us to hangout Ni?” Louis asked politely knowing Niall would decline if drugs were involved, even though neither of them would ever pressure him into doing it.

“Nah I’m okay here, have fun” Niall smiled.

“We will” Zayn replied as he dragged Louis out of the flat and towards the basement.

It was nearly impossible for anything of them to get any privacy so they didn’t want to risk lighting up in the yard where any fan or pap could see them. So a long while ago they had converted Harry and Louis’ basement into an area where they could go and smoke without being disturbed. It wasn’t anything special, just a closed off room that was set up with a couple couches, a mini fridge and a TV. It came in handy since they were usually at Harry and Louis’ flat and they had other friends that would use it when they visit. Plus Harry wanted it there for the rare times when he’d decide to have a joint with them.

“You excited for the tour?” Louis asked Zayn about a half hour later when they were both pretty out of it.

“Yeah, should be a good time. Are you excited?”

“I guess so. I love it and all, just gets a bit tiring and I can’t help thinking how long it can really last now”

“True, seems like we’re just waiting for the rest of our lives to start” Zayn agreed.

The two stayed quiet for awhile after that. Then like he usually did Louis started to check out Zayn. It wasn’t something he meant to be obvious about, he did it without realizing cause he knew Zayn was too out-of-it to notice he was staring and if he did Louis could just pass the blame onto the drugs.

Zayn was well aware that Louis always stared at him when they were alone like this. It was slightly uncomfortable at first but he got used to it and now he was kind of flattered that of all the boys Louis would have a crush on him. He obviously didn’t feel the same way, he was in love with Perrie, but he still thought it was cute that Louis felt that way for him. He chose not to think about how far the crush went because it would definitely be weird if he thought Louis was thinking of him sexually.

It had been a bit and their high was starting to wear off. They started cleaning up their mess before Zayn’s phone rang.

“Hey sweetheart. No I’m just with Lou, what did you want? Oh yeah? Sounds fun, can you give me a few minutes to head home and call you back? Sounds great, love you”

Louis assumed it was Perrie calling him but he could only hear Zayn’s side of the conversation. And by the way his voice deepened during the middle of the call he also assumed Zayn would be leaving him for phone sex with her. Which of course didn’t make him jealous at all, not at all.

“So I guess this means our time together is over?” Louis asked sarcastically.

“Sorry man, we’ll hang out later I promise” Zayn told him before going upstairs and leaving.

Louis went up to his room and grabbed his laptop deciding to scroll through twitter for a bit. Until he was interrupted by a knock at his bedroom door.

“C’mon in”

“Hey, whatcha doing?” Niall asked.

“Nothing, how’s the game going?”

“Slow, they are doing random side missions instead of beating levels. Mind if I hang out with you for a bit?”

“Of course I don’t mind Ni. Want to watch random Youtube videos?”

Niall nodded and they went searching through funny videos. It wasn’t long before they ended up in funny one direction videos of themselves falling or changing lyrics. They even found a video of all the lyric changes they had done during the song over again on the take me home tour. It was funny until Louis accidently clicked the wrong video. He had clicked a compilation video of him thrusting and trying to seduce the camera while the song ‘pour some sugar on me’ played in the background.

“Okay this is weird” Louis chuckled.

Niall laughed with him nervously as he tried to cross his legs without Louis noticing. Which of course didn’t work since they were sitting close together on his bed.

Louis noticed Niall shifting away from him and trying to not-so-subtly cross his legs. He raised an eyebrow at Niall who blushed redder than a tomato and turned to face away from him. Louis looked at Niall confused until he looked down at the other boys lap and realized what was going on.

Louis couldn’t help but smirk suggestively at Niall, he knew the poor boy was probably beyond embarrassed but Louis thought it was kind of hot that a video of him could do that for Niall.

“Anything you want to tell me?” Louis asked.

“Not unless you have a way I can erase your memory after” Niall sighed.

“If I say yes will you explain what happened?”

“It’s hard to explain”

“Looks that way” Louis chuckled at the innuendo.

“It’s really not how it looks” Niall tried to explain.

“So I don’t turn you on?” Louis fake pouted.

“No of course you do! I mean I’m not, but I could, you...I… oh my god”

“Calm down Ni its fine” Louis laughed.

“It’s not fine; nothing about this situation is good”

“That’s not true Ni”

“Oh yeah? What possible good could come from this?” Niall sighed dramatically.

“This”

Louis turned Niall’s head so they were face to face then kissed him. It was rough and passionate, and definitely not how Niall thought his first kiss with Louis would be but he wasn’t complaining. Although now there was no way his situation would go away.


	3. C'mon C'mon

Louis and Niall fought for dominance for what felt like hours. Louis was running out of breath and he knew Niall was too but he wouldn’t break the kiss.

Eventually Niall pulled back panting, trying to catch his breath. Louis smirked though his breathing wasn’t much better.

“I wasn’t expecting that” Niall said, breaking the silence.

“Well I wasn’t expecting THAT” Louis pointed to Niall’s tented trousers.

Niall blushed brightly “Yeah well you put the video on” he accused.

The boys fell silent as the song on the video came to an end. They avoided eye contact until Liam came in and interrupted.

“Hey Ni I’m heading home, you leaving with me?” Liam asked innocently.

“Uh” Niall looked awkwardly to Louis who still avoided eye contact with him “Yeah, let’s go”

He got off the bed and walked past Liam without saying a word to Louis. Liam looked to Louis for answers but he shrugged and turned away saying a quiet goodbye.

“Bye Louis” Liam answered as he shut the older boys door.

**time skip**

It had been a couple days since he kissed Niall and Louis was lying in his bed trying to think of what he would say next time Niall called. Niall had been calling Louis every few hours but Louis was still trying to process what happened. He had been upset that Zayn had left him to go talk to Perrie and he was being selfish when he kissed Niall, and kept kissing Niall.

‘Another call right on time’ Louis sighed.

“Hey Ni”

“You’re avoiding me” Niall sighed heavily.

“No I’ve just been really busy the last couple days. I’ve been doing some spring cleaning” Louis lied terribly.

“Your room must be spotless by now; Harry says you haven’t left it since we all came over”

“I’m sorry I kissed you” Louis blurted.

“I’m not sorry. Look Lou why don’t I come over and we could talk. And you better say yes because I’m already here”

“You’re already here!?”

“Yeah I came by to see you and I’ve been hanging with Hazza for a bit”

“I’ll be down in a minute”

Louis hung up and grabbed a shirt before heading down stairs. Niall and Harry were both sitting on the couch waiting for him. They were staring at him awkwardly as he sat in one of the arm chairs. As weird as it was though Louis wasn’t going to speak first, it was Niall who came to him so he could do the talking.

“What’s going on between you two?” Harry asked after sitting in silence for awhile.

Louis looked to Niall silently telling him that he brought this on and it was his responsibility to handle it.

“Lou and I kissed. Now it’s weird”

“You guys kissed?” Harry asked shocked. Though Louis noticed he seemed more hurt then anything, probably because they didn’t tell him sooner.

“It was a mistake Ni and I’m sorry for it, okay?”

“Didn’t seem like a mistake to me” Niall mumbled.

“I think I’m going to go out for a bit and let you guys talk. Bye”

Harry left the house quickly, ignoring Louis and Niall as he grabbed his coat and put on his shoes. Once the door shut they were left in silence. Somehow it was easier to talk when Harry was there.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you”

“Why not Lou? Why is it such a big deal?”

“Because it’s me and you and it wouldn’t be fair to you” Louis sighed.

“Not fair to me? I don’t understand”

Louis sighed again and looked up at Niall guiltily.

“I like someone else. It wouldn’t be fair to lead you on Ni”

“How would you be leading me on? Now I know you like another guy and I never said we had to date”

“Well if we aren’t dating then what would we be…. OHHHH. I get it”

“Yeah, unless you’re going after that guy you like” Niall smiled hesitantly.

“No, I don’t think I have a chance in hell with him” Louis sighed “And besides this could be fun” He winked suggestively before getting up to sit with Niall on the couch.

Niall smirked and moved closer to where Louis sat beside him till he was practically on his lap. Louis leaned into Niall and kissed him roughly before starting to push him back, never breaking the kiss. Before long Louis was straddling Niall who was lying back on the couch.

Niall was attacking Louis’ neck with love bites, making Louis squirm, when his phone started ringing. Choosing to ignore it he twisted his fingers through Louis’ hair and kissed him again, until Louis pulled away.

“Just answer your phone” Louis grumbled, annoyed it kept ringing.

Niall apologized and nodded before taking it out of his pocket. He rolled his eyes when he saw it was his mother calling him again. Normally he loved talking with her but she was starting to bug him recently. They had a family reunion coming up and every couple days she’d call to remind him or make sure he was still coming or whatever.

“Hey mom” Niall said with fake cheerfulness.

Louis looked at him confused while Niall shrugged it off.

“Yeah I know. I said I would be there. I know how important it is to you. No I’m not using a tone with you”

Louis laughed at the one sided conversation, only getting to imagine what his mother was saying on the other end.

“Just Louis. Because I’m at his flat. Not like that mom” Niall groaned in annoyance.

Louis raised his eyebrow, from the tone in Niall’s voice it was exactly like that. Niall noticed and mouthed sorry to him before continuing to talk on the phone.

Well, Louis thought, if Niall wanted to lie to his mom he would simply have to be punished for it. He shuffled himself down until he was straddling Niall’s knees instead then immediately went for the button of his jeans. Niall gasped and pushed Louis’ hands away from him.

“What are you doing?” Niall hissed “What? No mom not you, sorry”

Niall glared at Louis while he shrugged and smiled innocently.

“I was just going to go alone. Because I’m not dating anyone. Because I’m just not” Niall sighed.

Louis took the opportunity to try again, this time he managed to quickly undo Niall’s button before he could be stopped. Again Niall pushed his hands away and glared slightly but wasn’t able to do up the button with just his one hand causing him sigh angrily before just leaving open.

“Sorry mom. No just the boys messing around”

Louis chuckled and went for Niall’s zipper this time.

“If it means that much then I’ll just bring Louis with me”

Hearing his name made Louis let go of the zipper he was slowly unzipping.

“He wouldn’t mind being my date for a few days, it’ll be fun. You sure? Okay. Well I’ll talk to you later, love you. Bye”

“So I’m your date to your family reunion?” Louis asked.

“No” Niall chuckled “I said I’d take you so she’d get off my back about bringing a date. I knew she wouldn’t approve of you going”

“Why wouldn’t she approve of me?”

“You know how mum feels about you. She thinks you immature or a bad influence or something”

“Why would she think that?” Louis faked innocence.

“Well you were undoing my pants during a call to my mum” Niall chuckled “So clearly she’s right and you a bad influence”

“No no, this” Louis gestured to the position they were in “Was you idea, remember? So you’re the bad influence not me”

Niall chuckled and grabbed the back of Louis’ neck to drag him to back up his body to kiss him passionately.

“Maybe I am” Niall said between kisses.

« Prev


	4. Act My Age

It had been almost a week since Louis and Niall had “gotten together” and the boys had been giving them their space. So today was the first day in awhile Louis and Liam were alone to talk; Harry had gone out for the day and the others were busy.

Louis invited Liam over to hang out for the day. He felt like he owed it to him to explain what was going on with Niall. Since he is the only one who knows about his crush on Zayn.

“So I’ve been here close to two hours and you haven’t said a word about you and Niall” 

“Not much to say I guess” Louis shrugged.

“Oh yeah? Cause you were practically in love with Zayn last week and now you have Niall sitting in your lap. Kind of seems like there’s something to talk about”

“I’m not IN love with anybody, I’m just being realistic” Louis huffed turning so he was facing Liam instead of their paused video game.

“Do you really think that’s fair to Niall?” Liam asked getting a little angry.

“I told him it wasn’t fair but he wouldn’t listen to me! And it’s not like Zayn’s interested anyways so why can’t I have fun with Niall?”

“Is that all it is between you two? Fun? You know someone’s going to end up hurt by this” Liam scolded.

“We’re adults Liam, we can handle ourselves. You have Sophia, Harry and Ed’s friend Kaylee only just broke up, and Zayn has Perrie “ Louis winced a bit saying the last part “Ni and I don’t have that and we can’t just go hook up with random guys cause of the press so it’s been awhile. So if we want to have fun with each other I don’t see why we shouldn’t whether we like other people or not”

“As long as you two know how to handle the situation then have fun. Just don’t be stupid cause we all suffer if you are”

Louis nodded realizing he meant if they hurt each other it could hurt the band. But he and Niall had discussed it and neither of them would jeopardize their career or their friend’s over sex. 

Liam unpaused the game and they continued the racing game they were playing. They played a few more rounds till the score was even then decided on watching a movie over supper. They ordered pizza and watched a few movies until Louis’ phone started going off like crazy.

“Okay I’m going to leave if you’d rather be with your phone” Liam teased.

“Sorry, just Ni”

“Invite him over for another movie, he is your boyfriend”

“He’s not technically my boyfriend he’s more like a fuck buddy”

“Please, you two can’t go two minutes without holding hands or touching or whatever”

“That was one time when you guys were around and it was only to see your reactions” Louis argued “there, he’s on his way”

It didn’t take Niall very long to get to Louis’ place. He walked in without knocking, like usual, and sat in the arm chair closest to Louis. Liam was a little confused when he didn’t sit between the two which would have him cuddling up to Louis but he ignored it.

“Hey guys” Niall greeted cheerfully once he sat down.

They greeted him back and let him choose the next movie they would watch. Aside from laughing and chatting about the movie the boys were fairly quiet the whole time. Only really talking when it was paused so Niall could get some of the leftover pizza, but even then it was just chatter.

“So where’s Hazza tonight?” Niall asked once the movie ended.

“He said he had some old friends visiting town for a few days and he’d be with them. I offered him the flat but he said they already booked a hotel room. So I’m alone for a couple days” Louis explained the last part with a wink in Niall’s direction.

“Alright well you two have fun with that I’m going to head home”

“Bye Li” Niall said hugging him goodbye.

Liam hugged back then walked with Louis to his front door. 

“Sophia’s coming down tomorrow so I’ll be busy for a few days. But I’ll see you after that?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll be busy too” Louis gestured to the other room where Niall was no doubt waiting for him.

Liam chuckled and hugged him goodbye before leaving. Louis watched as Liam got in his car and drove away before he shut the door. He wanted to make sure he left safely; he did this with all the boys. Even when Harry would leave the house.

Louis walked into the living room to see Niall sitting in the chair he was in for the movie. Louis walked over and sat on Niall’s lap facing him. He kissed him forcefully and Niall kissed back. It wasn’t until the kiss ended Louis noticed something off.

“Why aren’t you touching me?”

“Eager Lou?” Niall chuckled, Louis rolled his eyes.

“I meant at all, you always hold onto me or touch me when we kiss”

“You told me I wasn’t allowed to touch tonight” Niall accused.

“When Liam was here. He was being annoying about us being all touchy feely so I wanted to prove him wrong”

Before Louis even finished his sentence Niall had his hands roaming Louis’ body. One hand slipped behind his neck and he forced Louis back into the kiss they had been sharing.

“My bedroom?” Louis asked as he pulled back from the kiss.

They untangled themselves to walk to Louis’ room. Only stopping once or twice on the way to kiss.

“Top or bottom love?” Louis asked before shutting his door, a habit he had whether someone was home or not were home or not.

XXX

Niall looked over at Louis and smiled, leaning over to kiss him gently; Louis kissed back. They hadn’t been laying there long but they knew neither of them were getting up anytime soon.

“Is it Liam?” Niall asked curiously.

“Is what Liam?” Louis asked slightly out of breath.

“Is he the one you don’t think you have a chance in hell with?”

Louis laughed at the thought of him and Liam together.

“No it’s not Liam”

“Is it one of the other boys?”

Louis sighed; he knew Niall would eventually ask. He just really didn’t want anyone knowing and he really didn’t want to hurt Niall’s feelings.

“Is it Harry?” Niall asked timidly.

Why did people always assume it was Harry? Sure the bromance thing with the fans but c’mon this is Niall; he should know it isn’t like that. They are just good friends and nothing more. That’s when Louis really thought back on their friendship. He wasn’t interested in Harry but Niall might be.


	5. Heart Attack

Louis sighed deeply trying to figure out what to say to Niall. He knows he can trust him to keep his secret but it’s still not something he’s ready to just go around telling anybody who asks. But maybe it would different if he had something on Niall.

“Why, do you have a thing for Harry?” Louis asked going with his original hunch.

“It...It’s not like that… Harry’s not…he’s not…gay” Niall stuttered.

Louis immediately felt guilty for putting Niall on the spot like that. He was only curious about something that he’d originally brought up. Sighing again Louis looked over at Niall ready to tell him the truth.

“It’s Zayn. I have no chance in hell with Zayn”

Niall seemed to calm down at the confession.

“Really? I guess that makes sense. You two are actually pretty cute together. I could see you guys walking down the hallways hand in hand and him kissing your cheek before going on stage”

Both Louis and Niall were smiling at the fantasy relationship Niall had created for them.

“Yeah well that’s a nice thought Nialler but Zayn is straight and in love with Perrie” Louis frowned sadly. 

Niall leaned over in Louis’ medium sized bed and pulled Louis closer to him, hugging him as tight as he could.

“Thanks Ni. Besides I’ve been through all this with Liam, how it’s his loss and I’ll find a great guy eventually blah blah blah” 

“You talked to Liam about it?” Niall asked slightly surprised.

“He kind of figured it out on his own and after that it just made the most sense to keep talking to him about it”

Niall nodded in agreement.

“Now that I know does that change anything for you? Like change what we’re doing here?”

“Doesn’t change a thing” Louis smirked before kissing Niall just as passionately as earlier.

XXX

Louis searched through the fridge trying his best to come up with something for the two of them to eat. Eventually he shrugged it off and grabbed a half empty box of cereal off the cupboard instead.

“Sorry Ni but this’ll have to do till Harry comes home and does groceries” Louis said as he handed Niall the box of cereal.

“That’s fine, he’ll be home later tonight anyways and if we get desperate enough we can just order or go to my flat” Niall chuckled knowing if he suggested Louis doing the groceries he’d probably be kicked out.

Not that Louis can’t do groceries; it’s just that he never cooks so he has no idea what to even look for.

XXX

“Louis!?! You home?” Harry yelled into the flat.

“He went to Zayn’s for a bit. Wanted me to stick around and ask you to go do the groceries, he said he couldn’t reach you by phone” Niall told him from his seat on the couch in the living room.

“Thanks Ni” Harry said checking his seemingly working phone “Well I’m going to take a shower but if you want to stick around we can watch a movie or two after. It’s too late to go to the store anyways”

Niall smiled and nodded. He watched Harry walk upstairs and turn towards his room. It wasn’t long before he heard a couple doors banging open and closed before Harry was stomping back down the stairs. 

“What’s wr…” Niall started before looking up to see a shirtless Harry standing directly in front of him.

Harry looked at him funny before lifting the couch cushions up from around him.

“Did you see Louis moving towels earlier?” 

“Uh, no I didn’t. Why would he put towels in the couch?” Niall ask still trying to tear his eyes away from Harry’s chest.

“Because they aren’t anywhere else. He took them all out of the bathroom even the dirty ones!”

“Probably just a stupid prank” He shrugged finally looking away from Harry.

Harry shrugged in return and went back upstairs only waiting a few moments before turning on the water. Niall turned the TV volume louder trying to drown out his own thoughts of his best mate in the shower.

It wasn’t until Harry had been gone about ten minutes that Niall had decided to get a drink. Walking into the kitchen he saw the floor was flooded and the ceiling was leaking. Most likely from the shower that was happening directly above.

“Shit! Harry!” Niall yelled running upstairs to get him.

Niall banged on the door repeatedly yelling Harry’s name until he opened the door.

“What the fuck Ni?”

“Your kitchen is flooding! The ceiling’s leaking!” Niall explained quickly.

“Fuck! Shut off the water!” Harry yelled as he ran down to check out the damage done to his kitchen.

Niall leaned into the shower to shut off the taps. Once the water was off he looked down at himself to see his clothes were drenched and his hair was soaked. He must have leaned further into the shower then he meant to.

Niall went down to the kitchen to see how bad the mess was now that water wasn’t pouring from the ceiling. However what he saw was Harry leaning against the counter completely naked. He was staring at the water on the floor probably trying to figure out what to do next. Niall wasn’t worried about what to do next; he was too busy staring at Harry.

“Niall?”

“What?” Niall asked realizing Harry was now staring back at him.

“I said can you help me clean up? We’ll start by getting everything out of the water” Harry said amused at Niall’s dazed state.

“Yeah course I’ll help”

Cleaning with Harry wasn’t so bad, of course it would have been a lot easier if he had put more than just loose track pants on. He never noticed how attractive Harry was, obviously he had known he was fit but it wasn’t something that had been at the center of his attention until recently. But either way it’s like he told Louis earlier, Harry’s not gay.

“Woah! What the hell happened here?!?” Louis yelled.

“Shower leaks now, apparently” Harry answered annoyed.

“Did you call a plumber?”

“At this time of night? Who the hell would be open?” Harry argued.

“Don’t yell at me! It’s not my fault the plumbing sucks” Louis argued back.

“No but it’s your fault we’re cleaning up this mess without towels!”

Louis paused for a moment before bursting out laughing. 

“You’re right that’s my fault, sorry mate I didn’t realize you’d need them this much”

“Whatever” Harry rolled his eyes playfully “but it’s your turn to clean” he continued before handing Louis the mop and leaving the room.

Louis looked at the mop in disgust before dropping it to the ground and walking over to Niall. Niall chuckled at Louis’ antics.

“The plumber will make a mess tomorrow anyways so this mess can wait. Did you want to spend the night?” Louis winked before slipping his hand under Niall’s shirt.

Niall look at the ceiling for a moment, hearing Harry walking around above them.

“Actually Lou I haven’t been home in a couple days so I think I might head out” he said looking guilty for turning him down.

Louis smiled and chuckled before stepping away from him.

“A couple hours alone with shirtless Harry and you’re ready to throw in the towel?” Louis teased.

“I can’t throw in the towel… you hid them all” Niall laughed at his own joke before kissing Louis’ cheek then walking out the door.

Louis laughed to himself as he watched him leave.


	6. No Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got distracted writing and doing other things but I really like this story so I will try to keep updating :)
> 
> please like and comment :)

Niall waved to Louis as he pulled his car out of their driveway. Once he got on the road he realized he’d been holding his breath. Maybe that much time with a shirtless Harry had got to him, oh well best to just ignore it, not like he could do anything about it anyways.

…

Louis took one last look at the mess in the kitchen before shrugging it off and heading upstairs. He decided to check in on Harry before heading to his own room.

His door was closed which was so rare Louis almost went to his own room instead. Slowly he went over and knocked.

“Come in Lou” Harry called through the door.

“Why’s your door closed? You only ever close it when we have company and even then you don’t always”

“Well I didn’t know if Niall was staying over so I figured I’d close it in case” Harry shrugged.

“Niall’s not company, he’s just… Niall” Louis said confused.

“Yeah but he’s your boyfriend and I wanted to give you your privacy”

“Niall is not my boyfriend, were just fuck buddies Haz”

Harry winced but kept silent. It’s not like he didn’t trust Louis and Niall not to hurt each other he just cared about them both and didn’t want this to end badly. It also kind of bugged him that they didn’t tell him at first. He had a right to know, Louis’ his best friend and Niall’s his…

That’s when Harry realized he couldn’t finish that sentence, because he didn’t want to. He wanted Niall to just be his.

“It’s not like anything will change between any of us. Only thing is now Niall and I will share hotel rooms more often and he might be here a bit more or I’ll be over there a bit more” Louis explained not realizing Harry was paying more attention to his thoughts then to him.

He had been hanging around with Niall a lot lately. Maybe he was just being overprotective? Or maybe he was just going to miss not being able to hang out with him as much. Because there is no way he had those types of feelings for a guy, and for Niall of all people.

“Haz!? You okay?” Louis asked concerned that this was the second time he’s called his name.

“Huh?” Harry asked blankly.

“I asked if you were okay, you seemed distant”

“Yeah, I’m good. Just lost in thought”

“Thinking about Kaylee again?” Louis asked sympathetically.

“Yeah” Harry lied.

Kaylee was a nice girl and they had fun together but it was a better friendship than relationship. Besides she’s already dating Michael Clifford. She did always have a thing for Australians.

“I’m just going to head to bed, night Louis”

“Goodnight Hazza” Louis whispered smiling as he left Harry’s room and headed to his own.

…

Niall got home quickly and immediately changed into PJ bottoms, deciding it was too hot for a shirt. He hadn’t been on his own in a little while so he decided to take the opportunity to clean his flat. And maybe he was trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

He had just finished cleaning his kitchen and was about to move onto his laundry room when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID before answering, not surprised at the name displayed.

“Hey boo”

“Hey, I’m bored” Louis complained dragging out the word bored.

“How can you be bored? I left barely two hours ago and Hazza’s home” Niall chuckled.

“He went to bed. And besides I miss you, I miss tugging on your hair and kissing your neck and your”

“Louis” Niall warned, cutting him off.

“C’mon Ni entertain me” Louis practically begged.

“I think I entertained you enough” Niall chuckled again.

“Not today you didn’t. What could you possibly be doing that’s more important than sex?” Louis asked frustrated.

“Well I was cleaning my flat, and then I was probably going to turn in for the night”

“Can I come over? I’ll watch you clean then we can go to bed. I promise we don’t have to do anything besides sleep”

“Why don’t I believe you? Niall sighed.

“Because you know me so well. I’m on my way now, see you in a few” Louis hung up before Niall could respond.

Niall just shrugged, he honestly didn’t mind if Louis came over and spent the night. He figured his bed would be pretty lonely without him anyways. He took one last look at the laundry room before going to the living room to wait for Louis.

“Guess I’m done cleaning for the night” Niall chuckled to himself.


End file.
